Kiss of Blade
by Shinigami no Aiwa
Summary: Wow. Obsession, suicide, and adultery all in one. This features three distinct people... Heero, Duo, and Relena. Put them in whatever order you want... and be warned, these are very depressed.


A/n: Three nice little poemfics... the speaker, the speaker's obsession, and the speaker's normal lover are Heero, Relena and Duo, written there in no particular order. It's pretty easy to see the order I intended... but you can put them in any role you want.   
  
Kiss of Blade   
sleeping beast of ecstacy  
burrowing through my veins   
dull in sight and sound and hearing, acute in pain   
as I think of what i deny myself; the blade awaits,   
but am i strong enough to taste?   
  
you are a statue in my sight,   
a looming prescence in my life   
darkness drawing diluted   
light; innocent i suppose i truly am   
so you fascinate me.   
let my blood be the ties that bind,   
cacophony of rustling silk from soul to soul   
wrapped in each other's embrace;   
all my desires are wrong;   
i want to be sullied, i should want to be purified   
  
i watch you suck the  
blood from your veins   
i'd be your sacrifice any day,   
if you would hold me   
why do i want this,   
don't i love my light one,   
don't i love my normal lover,   
why do i dream of you and blood-black silk at night?   
  
a final solution awaits me,   
around the corner,   
through a door in a room of blinding white,   
as of yet unadulterated...   
soon to be adulterated in more ways than one.   
  
Quenched Within   
long-haired,   
bright-eyed;   
taunt my dreams and be  
my only spectre anymore.   
bleed my lips,   
open my eyes,   
let me seek, and let me find.   
is that me or you in dream of freedom?   
i stare into a mirror,   
see you dancing figures in my eyes,   
see me burning in your fires.   
can't you tell it when you touch   
me in our dreams, we are all dead and buried;  
and the fires quenched within, beneath.   
  
dark-haired,   
flat-eyed,   
impossible revelations seek my soul   
to claim it as their own. touch my lips to yours   
and pass along the pain   
i'll never sleep so deeply without you   
if this is betrayal then it's the only kind that's right-   
and loyalty is, should be, vilified.   
  
when did this brooding grow in my heart,   
knowledge i must disobey to live only in you   
I'm alive only in you   
I do bleed slice my wrist   
and taste the wine;   
with the other, it's nothing but water,   
but those vapid eyes see no difference.   
  
they all are telling me it's not right,   
we never meant to hurt a soul but our own.   
and yet so much pain will now arise, but i will never let you go.   
let my other seek solace in best friend's eyes, they can carry on.   
  
we must carry on, even in the darkness of the fires quenched within.   
  
Six feet under  
  
Quiet,  
all is silence now,  
the whole universe falling into a requiem for you.  
and you were silent.  
don't sing alone, for once?  
solemn funeral march; oh how you would laugh  
alienated; we were non-belongers in this world  
me too empty, you too beautiful  
you never belonged to reality and order,  
lonely dream of chaos emblazoned in me.   
and yet you are celebrated so mundane...  
  
you cry.  
drench me in saline; i think it stings.  
i know,  
i'd rather baptize you with blood-  
because blood is all that ever leaked from you,  
not a tear, too afraid to cry.  
here you sob over me; what have I done for such a benediction?  
you never loved when i lived, do you dare to love when i die?  
supreme irony.  
if you had told me, if you had lied?  
  
how could I have told you?  
you were all that was beauty, could not gamble to lose you.  
beauty so dark...i miss your void  
all-encompassing, it was shelter, only shelter i could dance in  
and i let you dance in me, complete me,   
through the night, and afterwards the words wouldn't come.  
i stayed with you, never with another. every night.  
i thought you knew. i thought...  
  
how could I have possibly known?  
bite and rip, never gentle  
metallic feel of steel on skin on floor;  
my whole sky Prussian,  
stony eyes never deny or confirm,  
azure merciless places of forgetting,  
did she dive in there and explore,  
or was that virgin territory for my ravishing?  
  
she hated me,  
in her obsession with me.  
never you, never could she be close.  
i grovelled at your feet,  
kissed the nightshade that sprung after your steps.  
i'm drenched in the dirt as they hold me back,  
other ones here at your requiem  
i want to follow you down, all the way down  
six feet under where i can think no longer.  
six feet under where i can kiss you and finally words come...  
aishiteru.  
  
you want to be with me always...?  
me, not a lie?  
aishiteru...   
  



End file.
